Electrooxidation is an electrochemical process in which oxidation reactions occur by applying an electric field between an anode and a cathode. A number of specially designed electrodes for electrooxidation have been developed in an effort to prolong electrode life and maximize oxidation capacity. One such specially designed electrode has been developed from a boron-doped diamond material. Electrooxidation using such boron-doped diamond materials can be used to treat soluble organics, for example, in wastewater. In the electrooxidation process, high current densities (e.g., ≥29,000 amps/m2) are typically applied to oxidize the target components. In so doing, significant gases may be produced and boiling of the treated fluid may occur due to heat generated in the cell. These gases may cause resistance in the oxidation cell, thereby increasing the voltage needed to pass the current therein, and thereby also increasing the operating costs of the cell.
Current proposed solutions have included operating cells at less than maximum current densities so that gas production has a minimal effect. However, this causes the electrooxidation cell to also operate at less than an optimal oxidation capacity and/or efficiency. In addition, high flow rates have been utilized to sweep generated gases from the cell. High flow rates, however, increase capital and operating costs as a larger pump and piping is required. Accordingly, there is significant room for improvement in the electrooxidation of oxidizable components.